


Flippers

by ccsyukito



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haru has never been more in character, i died while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccsyukito/pseuds/ccsyukito
Summary: You and Haru take a stroll





	Flippers

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy ^-^

You and Haru are taking a stroll.

You're holding Haru's hand when you get curious and look down, and you see his foot holding your hand.  
"Hehe~" he giggles, before giving your hand a squeeze with his finger-toes.

it was a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry


End file.
